The present invention relates to an electronic device, and for example relates to a technique effectively applied to the electronic device serving as an element of a wireless communication system.
Japanese patent Laid-Open No. 2007-313594 (Patent Literature 1) describes a structure of arranging, respectively, a sensor control layer and an RF layer so that surfaces in which the sensor control portion and the RF portion are formed serve as the side coming into contact with an MEMS layer so as to sandwich the MEMS layer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2006-505973 (Patent Literature 2) describes that an antenna area is arranged over a substrate and a die includes RF terminals.
International publication No. WO2010/026990 (Patent Literature 3) describes that a transmission circuit package and a reception circuit package as a high frequency circuit package are mounted over an antenna substrate.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-207797 (Patent Literature 4) describes an RF interface block that converts a sensing signal subjected to signal processing to a high frequency signal.